<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you by CherryPie0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634217">If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0'>CherryPie0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, New Asgard, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Thor brings Loki back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki start their new life in New Asgard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in my drafts, waiting to be edited and posted, for almost a year now. I'm really excited to finally share it, especially because I've been dying to use this title😂 (by Led Zeppelin's <em>Thank you</em>)</p>
<p>It's already written and completed (about 18k), so I hope that the updates are going to be frequent, as I edit.<br/>Also, as you can see, I didn't really bother with the summary, mainly because the fic doesn't really have a plot, so <em>that</em> along with the tags pretty much sum it up. </p>
<p>Oh, and Thor still has the eyepatch in this😁</p>
<p>That's all!<br/>I really hope you enjoy this!!💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting used to being alive after coming back from the dead is easier than someone would expect, especially if it's not the first time it happens. It's been only a week since Loki returned- since Thor brought him back, and weirdly enough Thor's little cabin already feels like home. It, of course, had to get thoroughly cleaned first, but it was nothing a little magic couldn't fix.</p>
<p>Now, Loki feels like he's been living here all his life, or perhaps it simply feels like home because it's the first time he has what he has longed for for centuries and he doesn't have to hide or be afraid. Well, not that he doesn't miss the luxuries of the palace of course, but if he's honest he would trade everything anyway just to be with Thor, so he doesn't mind that much. That doesn't mean he doesn't occasionally complain about missing his old chambers, just to remind Thor that he's still a spoiled, annoying, bratty prince.</p>
<p>Thor welcomes the complaints with a fond smile, promising to build a palace just for him, which is obviously ridiculous but Loki appreciates the sentiment, anyway.</p>
<p>To be honest, his brother seems to happily put up with Loki's brattiness these days, just another proof of how much Thor has missed him.</p>
<p>He has barely left him out of his sight since he got Loki back to him, refusing to attend any meetings or go anywhere, unless Loki goes with him. Loki can't blame him. He can't imagine what Thor went through during these last five years.</p>
<p>It was different for him; in Valhalla you sort of lose the sense of time. Loki had missed him too, but he didn't really feel like five whole years have passed since the last time he saw his brother. Thor however... Thor was alive and all alone and had to suffer through every horrible second of it, feeling lonely and defeated.</p>
<p>Even now that he smiles and looks happy, Loki can see that the sadness hasn't been magically erased; it's still there, in Thor's eye, in the way his shoulders slump and his brows furrow when he thinks no one is looking.</p>
<p>Today it's the first time Thor went out without him, after Loki insisted that he'd like some privacy. Thor reluctantly granted him his wish and followed the impatient Valkyrie outside the cabin, but not without asking Loki for the tenth time if he'd like to join him. </p>
<p>Loki didn't lie; he truly needed some privacy, some alone time that will allow him to think.</p>
<p>He sighs and slumps back into the couch, his hand instinctively going to his stomach, smiling as he touches his little bump.</p>
<p>He can feel the beginning of life inside him, drawing more and more seidr from him as it grows.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to expect when he got back - he was dead for five years, after all - but it seemed that the pregnancy continued exactly from the point it had stopped when he had died.</p>
<p>He hadn't said anything to Thor, back at the statesman. When he had found out he was pregnant, everything had still been a complete mess; it was hard to move on with life or to allow yourself to grieve what you lost, when you're basically trapped in a spaceship for months. So, he had decided to hide it from Thor for as long as he could.</p>
<p>Thor already had so many things to take care of, after all; the last thing he needed was another responsibility. Loki didn't want to be a burden and if he's honest, he wasn't sure how the news would be received either. It had been only a few months since they got together, after all. He was afraid.</p>
<p>And when Thanos showed up, Loki knew that he had done the right thing by not telling Thor about their child. There was no way Loki would come out of this alive, Loki already knew that. At least, in this way Thor wouldn't mourn for their lost babe. That would be only Loki's burden.</p>
<p>What he hadn't known, however, was what would happen to the babe after his death. Apparently, the pregnancy hadn't advanced during these years he was dead but the babe is still here, considering that he's only now getting in the second trimester.</p>
<p>His lips twitch up in a soft smile and he doesn't try to stop the tears - happy ones, he thinks - that slide down his cheek as he gently rubs over his belly, not quite able to believe how lucky he is.</p>
<p>When he died, Loki mourned for the life he could have had with Thor, mourned for his babe, mourned for what Thor had lost that day. He was certain that this was the end, at last. <em>No resurrections this time</em>. But then...  Trust Thor to defy fate and death, ignoring the laws of life as if they don't apply to him.</p>
<p>Like a true God.</p>
<p>Loki was sure he was dreaming when he saw his brother arrive at the gates of Valhalla, just as glorious and powerful as Loki remembered him, if not even more. Loki still doesn't know how Thor was so sure that he had ended up in Valhalla and not in Hel. Loki had thought that his fate was sealed long ago, prepared for an eternity spent in Hel.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how, but now after having spent a considerable amount of time thinking about it, he believes that it's the babe that saved him from that fate. The child is half Thor's, after all, and his golden brother is the best, most loving person Loki knows; the babe wouldn't deserve to get in Hel, even if Loki is the one that carries it in his belly.</p>
<p>But that's not what concerns Loki at the moment.</p>
<p>Now, the only thing he needs to do is find a way to tell Thor. His belly will start showing soon, and he doesn't think he can conceal it using his seidr, when the babe is already using so much of it.</p>
<p>Besides, Thor deserves to know. Loki only hopes Thor doesn't get mad that Loki didn't tell him the truth from the beginning.</p>
<p>He knows now, however, that the news will be welcomed. He cannot doubt Thor's love anymore; you don't cross the line to the other world just for anyone, right?</p>
<p>With that in mind, Loki decides to tell Thor tonight. He wanted to wait a few days first after he came back, to make sure that the babe is fine, but he can't keep delaying it anymore.</p>
<p>He'll tell Thor tonight and hope for the best.</p>
<p>~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Thor comes back late in the evening, his exhaustion clearly written all over his face, but still he smiles brightly when his gaze meets Loki's. He comes to the couch where Loki's sitting, leaning in to press a kiss on his lips. Loki is happy to accept the kiss, but can't help wrinkling his nose when a foul scent hits his nostrils.</p>
<p>"I missed you," Thor tells him just as Loki speaks, too, "you should really take a bath."</p>
<p>Thor laughs and looks at him apologetically as he pulls away. "I'm sorry, my love. It's been a busy day."</p>
<p>"I figured as much. Now go. I'll still be here when you return," Loki assures him and Thor smiles at him, ducking down to kiss him again before doing as he's told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor is back about twenty minutes later, wearing his nightclothes, a few drops of water dripping down from his damp hair and beard. He comes to the couch and Loki scoots over to make room for him, snuggling up closer to his brother once he has taken a seat, as well.</p>
<p>Loki nuzzles Thor's chest and inhales his scent, humming pleased. "Much better now."</p>
<p>Thor chuckles and kisses the top of his head, wrapping a heavy arm around Loki and drawing him even closer.</p>
<p>Loki considers saying what he wanted to now, but he finds himself asking about Thor's day first, humming quietly as Thor tells him what he did and what needs to be done tomorrow, saying that Loki is welcome to join him if he wishes to.</p>
<p>Thor's talking about some new vegetables they started growing, when Loki interrupts him, speaking before he cowers again. He doesn't want to delay this for another day. He's tired of keeping secrets.</p>
<p>"Thor. I need to tell you something."</p>
<p>He can't see Thor's expression as he sits with his head rested on Thor's chest, but he can imagine the frown already forming on his brother's handsome face.</p>
<p>Thor hums encouragingly even though a bit hesitantly, waiting for Loki to continue.</p>
<p>"Just... I want you to promise me you won't get too mad and remember that this wasn't an easy decision for me either," he says, feeling his heart pounding nervously inside his chest.</p>
<p>"Loki, what is it? You're scaring me, brother," Thor says and starts pulling away so he can look at Loki, but Loki doesn't let him; he thinks it'll be easier if he doesn't have to look at him; he's lied to Thor many times before, but this feels different.</p>
<p>"No no, it's nothing bad. I don't think so, at least," he says and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as the next words finally come out of his mouth. "Thor, I- I'm with child."</p>
<p>A second of silence passes that feels like a century to Loki, as Thor probably processes Loki's words, and then Loki is being manhandled around, large hands cupping his face.</p>
<p>"<em>Loki!</em> Are you serious, brother? You- you're pregnant?" Thor asks and his eye shines in that way his eyes used to do decades ago when all was well, when they hadn't lost so much, and it sends warmth blooming in Loki's chest, especially because he knows <em>he</em> is the reason for Thor's happiness. Loki nods his head once and Thor grins at him, laughing and pulling him closer to pepper his face with kisses. "Oh, Loki! There's a babe inside your belly, brother. <em>Our</em> babe! Can you feel it? It must only be a few days old- you are certain about it, right?"</p>
<p>"No, Thor, it- it's not... I'm actually three months pregnant," he says and watches Thor's expression sober up a little as Thor blinks in confusion.</p>
<p>"Oh... Is it, uh, is it not mine then?" He asks - <em>the absolute oaf!</em> - and he doesn't even sound mad about it, like he's already determined to love this child, no matter what.</p>
<p>Loki can't help laughing, some of the tension leaving his body.</p>
<p>"Of course it's yours, you fool!"</p>
<p>"But... but how?"</p>
<p>"Thor, when- when I died, I was already with child."</p>
<p>Realization hits Thor and he straightens up in his seat, his breathing growing harsher. "You were pregnant? When Th- when he killed you? When he took you <em>away from me</em>?" Lightning appears in Thor's eye at the last words but the blue returns right after, even though he doesn't seem to be any calmer.</p>
<p>"Thor-"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks and now gets up, starts pacing across the living room.</p>
<p>"I was going to."</p>
<p>"I- I could have done something. Perhaps... perhaps if I'd known... You should have told me!"</p>
<p>"I was going to, Thor, I swear. But this, <em>us</em>, was still so new and I was scared. We had just lost everything and you had so many responsibilities as the new King, I didn't want to be another burden on your shoulders. I'm sorry," he says, wishing that Thor wasn't standing with his back on him so he could see his expression.</p>
<p>"I... I need some air," is what Thor says at last before storming out of the cabin, a loud thunder following his exit.</p>
<p>Loki sighs and wipes the few tears that managed to escape the corners of his eyes, blinking back the ones that threaten to follow. He knows that Thor will come back and they'll talk about it and that his brother will eventually understand, so he tries to take comfort in that even though it's not easy.</p>
<p>It's once again his half-truths and lies that brought them here.</p>
<p>He decides to get up and go to their bed to wait for Thor there. He's exhausted and even though he knows that sleep won't come easily, his sore back definitely needs something more comfortable than this couch. The bed feels too big when he slides under the covers, and for the first time since he came back, he feels truly alone.</p>
<p>He brings his hand on his stomach and strokes the barely noticeable bump there, the touch immediately helping him relax.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, little one. Everything will be alright," he whispers to her and curls in on himself, hoping that Thor comes back soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Thor returns, Loki has dozed off, his brother's steps - still heavy even though it's obvious that Thor is trying to be quiet - waking him up. He doesn't say anything as he waits for Thor to climb into the bed, and can't help smiling when Thor immediately plasters himself behind him, hugging him close to his chest, an arm snaking around Loki's waist.</p>
<p>"Hey," Loki says, eyes still closed, his smile widening when Thor presses a kiss on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Hey," Thor replies, trying to sound casual but his voice comes out rougher; it's enough to let Loki know that his brother spent most of his time out there crying and it makes his heart clench painfully in his chest.</p>
<p>He's quite relieved, however, that he can't smell alcohol in Thor's breath; he trusts Thor but the worry is still there, in the back of Loki's mind. Thor had found comfort in alcohol while Loki was away and Loki can't truly blame him for it; he's certain he would have done much worse things if their positions were reversed. Besides, Thor hasn't even gotten close to alcohol since Loki came back, obviously determined to get sober. Loki is proud of him; perhaps he should tell Thor that. He seems like he needs to hear it.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Loki asks for now and reaches for the arm Thor has wrapped around him, lacing their fingers together, bringing his brother's hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on it.</p>
<p>Thor is silent for a while, the only sound in the room being their breathing as Loki waits patiently for him to answer.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for leaving like that, I shouldn't have."</p>
<p>"It's okay, you needed some time to think, Thor. I understand," Loki tells him but Thor ignores him.</p>
<p>"And I'm sorry that I got angry. I- I wasn't really angry at you, just at myself," he continues, voice dripping with guilt, and Loki feels his heart break when he feels a tear land on his neck; he squeezes Thor's hand in his own encouragingly, hoping that it'll help soothe his brother even a little. "I'm sorry I made you think you'd ever be a burden to me-"</p>
<p>"Thor-"</p>
<p>"That our <em>child</em> would be a burden to me. I'm sorry I've failed you. <em>Again</em>."</p>
<p>Loki has had enough! He turns around in Thor's hold so that he's facing his brother, cupping his face in his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears that keep falling.</p>
<p>"Thor! Stop this," he demands but Thor only shakes his head, closing his eye as if he can't stand looking at Loki, letting more tears fall.</p>
<p>"I've failed you, Loki, don't you see it? And I failed our babe. I don't deserve this," Thor keeps muttering and Loki pulls Thor's head close to his chest, hushing him softly and stroking his hair soothingly, letting Thor cry. It's obvious that he needs this; these past few days all Thor did was to make sure Loki is alright, putting his little brother always first. It's finally time for Loki to take care of him for a change.</p>
<p>"Of course you deserve this, my love," Loki tells him in a gentle voice, not minding when Thor's hold around him gets a little too tight. "In fact, I don't know anyone who deserves to be happy more than you do."</p>
<p>Thor starts protesting but Loki hushes him immediately, pressing a kiss on his hair. "You saved me, Thor. You saved <em>us</em>. Our child wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, do you understand?"</p>
<p>Thor sniffles and doesn't object but it's obvious that he's not convinced yet. Loki wasn't expecting anything else, anyway; they have both always been too stubborn for their own good.</p>
<p>"If it were me-" Loki starts and he chokes up on the words before gulping past the lump in his throat, his chest tightening painfully just at the thought of it. "If it were me the one left behind, I couldn't have done it. I- I couldn't have continued without you. But you did and you fought and you brought me back, even if it meant that you had to suffer and wait years until that happened."</p>
<p>"Of course I waited, Loki!" Thor says immediately and even though he's still crying he sounds more confident now, determined. "I couldn't give up on you, brother, I knew I'd get you back. You'd defeated death before, I believed in you."</p>
<p>Loki chuckles, his lips twitching up. "I guess I've become quite predictable. No matter what happens, I always come back to you, don't I?"</p>
<p>Thor nods his head and hums, nuzzling his damp cheek against Loki's chest, and Loki can't help smiling, happy to hold his big brother, especially now that he so clearly needs it. He combs his fingers through Thor's hair, his smile turning softer when he remembers how their mother used to do it all the time so they could sleep.</p>
<p>"Does- does the babe kick?" Thor asks now, drawing Loki's attention to the present, and he hesitantly places his hand on Loki's belly, the large warm palm over his still small bump sending tingles to Loki's skin.</p>
<p>"No, she doesn't yet," he replies, startling when the words make Thor suddenly sit up on the bed, a huge grin having formed on his lips.</p>
<p>"<em>She</em>? We're having a baby girl, brother?" Thor asks, his eye brightening again; Loki is sure his brother's excited reaction would be exactly the same no matter what the answer was, which makes it all the more endearing.</p>
<p>He chuckles and can't help mirroring Thor's smile as he nods his head, more than welcoming his brother when he attacks him with a tight hug. </p>
<p>"I love you, Loki. I love you so much," Thor says, his voice sounding slightly muffled as he buries his face against Loki's neck, pressing a small kiss there, still holding him in his arms.</p>
<p>It's strange how Loki has finally come to accept and believe those words. He remembers a time when he was so sure that his brother hated him, that Thor had never truly loved him; it feels like a different lifetime now. And in a way it was, he supposes.</p>
<p>"And I love you."</p>
<p>They stay tangled together as they fall silent, only shifting a little to find a more comfortable position; it's obvious that they're both reluctant to stop touching one another, needing exactly this kind of intimacy right now; just them holding each other.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Loki asks again when he feels himself dozing off, realizing only afterwards that it's probably a stupid question.</p>
<p>"Of course I am. You're here," his brother says and Loki smiles, even though he knows this isn't over, of course. They'll need to talk again about this, about everything. But Thor has had enough for tonight; for now they both deserve some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks pass rather peacefully. Life in New Asgard is quiet, not many problems arising; definitely not ones that can't be solved. He and Thor have always been a good team, after all, and with the Valkyrie's help there's nothing they can't deal with.</p><p>Thor dotes on him more than ever before, and even though sometimes it's almost too much, Loki can't say that he's not enjoying it. Thor's love and attention are what he has always craved, and now he's lucky enough to have those things on a daily basis.</p><p>Still, not everything is so easy.</p><p>Thor might be wearing a happy mask through the day - and Loki is sure that most of it is genuine; he knows that his brother couldn't be happier about their babe - but some nights make sure to remind them both what they've been through. Not that it's that easy to forget, anyway.</p><p>Strangely enough, Loki hasn't had a nightmare in weeks now. He suspects that the babe has something to do with it; perhaps she soothes him, helps his mind rest. He can't be sure since he knows little about pregnancy and seidr, and even less when it comes to pregnant Jotnar.</p><p>Either way, he's thankful.</p><p>Thor, however, isn't that lucky. More nights than not, Loki wakes to Thor's distressed noises or him panting, or even him simply squirming when he happens to be silent, looking like he's in pain. The nightmares don't occur as frequently as they did during the first days Loki was back, but they still do.</p><p>Loki is always quick to wake Thor up, as gently as possible, whispering to him that he's here, that everything is fine, that it was just a nightmare, even though most of the time the nightmares are not mere dreams, but memories.</p><p>After Thor's woken up, sometimes he lets Loki hold him and tells him about his nightmare, others he feels too guilty for waking Loki up again in the middle of the night so he simply apologizes and hugs Loki until they both drift back to sleep.</p><p>Loki always reassures him he doesn't mind being woken up, that it's not Thor's fault, but he knows his stubborn brother doesn't listen. Loki tries, anyway.</p><p>He remembers how he always used to go to Thor, centuries ago, every time he had a nightmare, certain that only his big brother could protect him. And when he was in Thor's arms he felt safe again, knowing that this was where he was supposed to be.</p><p>Now, he wants to be that for Thor. If Thor lets him, of course.</p><p>~ </p><p>"Are you sure you're alright, brother? You don't need anything?" Thor asks him once again, shaking Loki out of his thoughts. "Some tea, perhaps? Or something to e-"</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>, Thor. I'll tell you if I need anything, I promise. I just wanna sleep now," he says and nuzzles Thor's bare chest, humming pleased as Thor runs a hand up and down his back.</p><p>"Okay. I won't ask again," Thor tells him and Loki hums in reply even though he's sure Thor is lying. He doesn't mind. He gets why Thor is so protective of him, now more than ever before, so he can't really blame him for caring too much; he understands.</p><p>Thor's palm slides down his back until he can gently squeeze his ass, leaving his hand there, making Loki smile. Loki shifts even closer to his brother, if that's possible, relishing how their naked bodies fit together, how Thor's warmth engulfs him whole <em>so</em>, so wonderfully.</p><p>"You're certain you don't want anything before we go to sle-" Loki chuckles before Thor even finishes his words, and pulls away to look at his brother, not surprised to find a sheepish expression on his face.</p><p>"Goodnight, darling," he says, voice sweet but firm, and pecks Thor's mouth, immediately bringing a soft grin on Thor's lips.</p><p>"Goodnight, love," he replies before turning his gaze downwards between them, one hand finding the bump of Loki's belly. "Goodnight, little one."</p><p>Loki smiles and resumes his position from before, sighing contently as Thor fully envelops him in his arms.</p><p>~</p><p>It's not a noise or Thor shifting on the bed that wakes Loki this time. It's simply that he feels cold and when he moves towards Thor's side of the bed so he can take advantage of that wonderful heat his brother's body always emanates, he finds that his brother is not there. He keeps his eyes closed, his eyelids still heavy with sleep, and waits to hear a sound from the bathroom or the kitchen, but when nothing comes, he forces himself to open them.</p><p>It's still dark outside and Loki can't help frowning when he sees that it's only four in the morning. His brother wakes up early, but never leaves before the sun has even risen. And if he had to go somewhere, Loki is sure that Thor would have let him know yesterday.</p><p>He climbs off the bed and grabs his robe to shield himself from the cold, already shivers rising over his skin; honestly, sometimes he wonders if he even is a Jotunn- or it's simply that he's a runt, used to the warm weather of Asgard. </p><p>Not that it's important right now, he reminds himself, as he heads to the kitchen.</p><p>"Thor?" He tries, but isn't surprised when no answer comes back. His brother has never been particularly quiet; if Thor were home, Loki would have been able to hear him.</p><p>Loki pulls the robe tighter around his body and hugs himself as he makes his way outside, not bothering to wear or conjure any actual clothes; he doubts he'll come across anyone at this time of the day when everyone is most likely sleeping.</p><p>He walks without having a specific destination on his mind- or at least that's what he thinks until he realizes where his feet are taking him.</p><p>He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees his brother, a relieved small smile making its way to his lips.</p><p>The grass is not as green as it was the day Odin was here with them for the last time; the fall has already started working its magic, but the place is still just as beautiful, if not more. Thor is sitting on the ground, his shoulders slumped forward, and doesn't show any sign that he has heard Loki approaching. He probably hasn't and won't unless Loki makes his presence known on purpose.</p><p>Loki doesn't want to startle him but Thor still slightly jumps when Loki quietly clears his throat, the sound too loud in the silent of the night.</p><p>"Hey," he says softly when Thor turns to look at him, Thor's body relaxing again when he sees who it is. Loki places his hand on his brother's shoulder, receiving a tired but loving smile from him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"What are you doing here all alone?"</p><p>"Would you rather I was with someone, brother?" Thor asks, his tone playful now, and Loki can't help huffing, shooting an unimpressed glare at him.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare, if you value that wonderful cock of yours, dear brother," he replies, smiling when it makes Thor laugh.</p><p>"I'm only jesting, my love," Thor says and gently grabs his wrist, prompting him to sit down and Loki doesn't deny him.</p><p>He settles between Thor's legs with his back to his brother's chest and belly, feeling Thor's body heat immediately being wrapped around him like a warm blanket.</p><p>"I'm sorry you woke up and didn't find me there. I didn't want you to wake up alone," Thor apologizes and tightens his arms around him, one hand unsurprisingly finding its way to Loki's swollen stomach.</p><p>"It's okay," Loki tells him, relaxing back into Thor's embrace, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Nothing," Thor shrugs and nuzzles his cheek against Loki's, making him wrinkle his nose as the beard rubs against his smooth skin, even though Loki would be lying if he said he didn't like it.</p><p>"Nightmare?" Loki guesses and Thor hums, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth; if his brother is trying to distract him, he will unfortunately fail this time. Loki is determined to have an actual conversation about this. After centuries of keeping everything to himself, he knows now that talking is usually a better option. He only had to die once or twice to finally realize that. It's a success, if you ask him. "You should have woken me up, you know. I do not mind."</p><p>"It's alright. This - being here - helps, too, sometimes," Thor tells him and Loki can't help frowning; he knew that this place, where Odin left his last breath, would be important to Thor, but he had no idea his brother came here so often.</p><p>Loki was supposed to be taking care of him and he didn't even know about this.</p><p>"How come I don't hear you sneaking out at night?"</p><p>"Oh, no no, I have actually been here only once or twice since you came back. But I used to spend a lot of time here when you- before. It... it really helped."</p><p>Loki's stomach tightens with that ugly feeling he has long since learned is jealousy, and perhaps some disappointment and self-loathing, too. He wasn't there for his brother for years and even now that he is here he's not enough.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and forces those thoughts out of his head when he realizes he's being stupid and incredibly selfish. Some things never change, he guesses; he's still the same, old Loki even if he tries to convince himself that he's better now.</p><p>Thor is allowed to miss Odin, he reminds himself, he was Thor's father, after all; he and Thor have <em>slightly</em> different memories of him.</p><p>It's just that sometimes it's hard to remember that his brother's heart is big enough to fit his love for Loki and his love for other people, especially when Loki's whole world is just <em>Thor</em>.</p><p>"I'm glad that at least he could help," he says when he realizes he has to answer at some point; and he isn't lying. He <em>is</em> glad that Thor could lean on someone even if said someone wasn't him.</p><p>Thor is silent for a moment and Loki starts to think that perhaps Thor doesn't want to talk about this anymore, but Thor speaks again, his breath warm against Loki's neck, making involuntary tingles rise across his spine.</p><p>"No, it- it actually wasn't like this," he starts and Loki's frown deepens, as he waits for Thor to continue. "Perhaps it's silly, but... You know how... how that day father had said that mother had been calling for him? It was sort of like that for me. Only that I could feel <em>you</em>, as if you were still clinging to this, to life, to me. I guess unlike father, it wasn't yet your time to go, or mine," Thor explains and Loki's lips part around a quiet <em>oh</em>.</p><p>"You- you could feel me, too?" He asks, his voice slightly trembling now, and he shifts around so that he's facing Thor, who nods in reply. "I could sense that a part of me was still with you even after I was gone, but I thought it was merely wishful thinking, a desperate attempt to make the fact that I had to leave your side again so soon more bearable."</p><p>Thor smiles at him a soft, affectionate smile and his hands come to cup Loki's face gently, his thumbs stroking his sharp cheekbones. "No, my love, I could truly feel you."</p><p>Loki tilts his head to the side and kisses one of Thor's palms, his frown returning when he realizes that this doesn't explain what Thor was doing here this time. "But why did you come here, tonight? You have me now, brother. I'm truly here."</p><p>Thor shakes his head and his lips curl downwards. "I didn't want to wake you up again, Loki. I barely let you sleep most nights." Loki is about to protest and scold Thor for thinking such silly things, but Thor continues before he has time to speak. "And I suppose I also wanted to think."</p><p>Loki nods his head at that; as someone who values privacy, he can understand that Thor would need some time alone.</p><p>"I can leave you-"</p><p>"No no, stay," Thor is quick to say, his hold on Loki's neck tightening in a comforting way. "I want you to stay."</p><p>"Okay," Loki whispers and now settles on Thor's lap, straddling his thick thighs; it makes their bellies bump together, but it's not uncomfortable. Loki finds it quite soothing, having Thor so close to him. "So, what were you thinking about?" He asks, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck just as Thor's hands travel over his back.</p><p>His brother's expression turns more serious now, sadder, but Loki was expecting this; Thor wouldn't have come all the way out here in the middle of the night if the thoughts he was having were happy ones.</p><p>"You. Our child," Thor starts, the frown between his eyebrows deepening, making Loki want to kiss it away. "How close I came to losing you both- how I <em>did</em> actually lose you because I could do nothing to save you," he says, his voice breaking, tears welling in his eyes. Loki wants to interrupt, to remind Thor that nothing was his fault, but Thor continues before he gets the chance to talk. "Promise me you won't leave me again. I can't... I <em>can't</em> lose you again, Loki. I won't be able to go through this again, I know it."</p><p>"I promise, brother, I promise you; never again. I'm here and I'll stay by your side for as long as you'll have me, you hear me? I'm <em>here</em>," Loki tells him, keeping his voice firm even as he feels hot tears starting to roll down his cheeks, as well.</p><p>Thor nods his head, the motion barely noticeable, and leans closer, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>"Sometimes I still fear this is merely a dream; that I'll wake up and you'll be gone. It's happened so many times before... You always visited me in my dreams when I managed to get some sleep, but of course you were gone the moment I'd wake up. And then- then I would drink and the dream would linger a bit longer, and everything would be fine just for a little while," Thor confesses, his eyes close now; Loki can hear the shame in his voice and it makes his heart clench at realizing once again in how many ways these few years have broken his strong, big brother.</p><p>"Thor. You did what you had to do to keep going. But now I'm here and you've been doing well- <em>so</em> well, my love. I'm really proud of you. You needn't be ashamed of anything, brother," Loki reassures him, or at least he tries to, getting a sad smile in reply from Thor, who clearly chooses to ignore his words; he's not ready to listen now, but Loki will make sure to tell him as many times as he needs to.</p><p>"Sometimes, I wake at night just so I can make sure you're still here, in my arms," Thor confesses in a quiet voice. Loki knew his brother was struggling, but he had no idea just how much.</p><p>"Darling," he whispers, cupping the side of Thor's face with a gentle hand, and doesn't pull back, letting their foreheads leaning against each other.</p><p>"I thought I would never be able to see you again, to talk to you, to touch you."</p><p>"I'm here, my love. Look at me," he says and Thor complies, opening his eyes and meeting Loki's gaze. Loki smiles at him and leans in to nip at Thor's bottom lip softly, teasingly. <em>Feel me, touch me</em>, he doesn't say, but he doesn't have to; sometimes words are not necessary between them. Thor understands him all the same.</p><p>His brother connects their lips together in a deep but languid kiss, taking his time to explore Loki's mouth as if he's kissing him for the first time. Loki lets himself surrender completely to his brother, sighing in contentment as their tongues slide together. Thor's hands find their way to his thighs and he draws Loki to him, so close that it's almost as if Loki's body will melt into his brother's and they'll become one.</p><p>"I'm here, brother. <em>We</em>'re here," Loki murmurs, pulling slightly away so he can kiss the tears off Thor's cheeks, tasting salt on his lips.</p><p>Thor grunts and squeezes Loki's thighs in his large hands. "I love you," he says and kisses Loki again and again and again, a subtle rocking of his hips letting Loki feel the hardening length of his brother's cock beneath him.</p><p>Loki doesn't break the kiss as he casts a quick spell to slick himself - his condition still allows him to do simple spells such as this one, thankfully - and then reaches for Thor's breeches, managing to tug them down with Thor's help until his brother's cock is free of its constraints.</p><p>Loki sinks down on the hard length in one smooth motion, both of them groaning quietly as Thor instinctively bucks his hips up, every inch of his cock engulfed in Loki's heat.</p><p>They move languidly together, heavy sighs and pleased moans escaping them, the sounds dying against each other's lips as they kiss. Loki threads his fingers through Thor's hair and Thor wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him tight.</p><p>"I missed you so much when you were gone, brother," Thor tells him, their lips still brushing together as he speaks. "It was like I couldn't breathe."</p><p>"I'm here now," Loki says, making a gasping sound when Thor's cock finds that magic little spot inside him, sending pleasure rushing through him. "I'm here, Thor. I'm here," he repeats, his breath growing heavier as he keeps riding his brother.</p><p>The cold of the fall has completely disappeared now and all Loki can feel is his brother pressed against him, his large, strong and yet gentle hands roaming all over his body, grounding him, keeping him warm and safe. Loki savors every little touch, treasures every sound of pleasure his brother lets out, feeling hungrier for everything his brother has to give, the more Thor so generously offers him; love and devotion, words of praise and promises, affectionate touches that somehow speak even louder than his words.</p><p>They reach their climaxes almost simultaneously and Loki shudders as he feels Thor's seed filling him up, his own cock twitching between them as he shoots his release.</p><p>He lets his head rest on Thor's shoulder as he catches his breath, his lips turning into a fond smile when Thor plants small, sweet kisses on the top of his head.</p><p>He pulls away and looks at Thor, his heart fluttering happily in his chest when he finds a genuine smile on his brother's handsome face, mirroring his own. Loki realizes that the sun has come out only when he notices how some rays of sunshine fall on Thor, making his eye shine, a blue brighter than the sky above them.</p><p><em>The sun is shining on them</em>, Loki thinks and can't help leaning to kiss Thor again, certain that he will never tire of having his brother's soft lips against his, the rough beard scratching his own smooth skin, leaving just a barely there burn when they pull away, just a sweet reminder of their kiss.</p><p>"We should head back," Loki murmurs, slowly lifting himself up until Thor's cock slips out of him.</p><p>Thor nods, letting Loki tuck his cock in, raising his hips to help. "Of course, love. You must be tired-"</p><p>"And I'm <em>starving</em>," Loki adds and Thor laughs, helping them both to their feet.</p><p>"I suppose I could eat something, as well," Thor agrees eagerly and Loki chuckles fondly, welcoming the arm Thor wraps around his waist as they head back to the cabin.</p><p>Loki has been back for more than a month now, but today it truly feels like a new beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why does this feel like it's the last chapter of a fic? I have no idea. I obviously don't know how to write chapter endings 🤷🏻<br/>aaaaaanyway! I hope you enjoyed it!!❤️🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki takes another strand of blond hair and carefully works on the intricate pattern of the braid he's making- or at least he's trying to. Thor is sitting on the floor between his spread legs and no matter how many times Loki has told him to stop moving, Thor keeps turning his head, nuzzling Loki's belly and placing kisses on the - quite large now - bump.</p><p>Loki is nearing the end of the second trimester and it seems like he's growing bigger and bigger every day. Loki is still trying to get used to it, if he's honest. His brother, on the other hand, the more prominent Loki's swollen belly grows, the more Thor seems to love it.</p><p>He can hardly stop touching it, caressing the taut skin gently or simply resting his palm there, eager to feel their little one move and kick. Loki tries not to complain, even if it happens <em>all the damn time</em>.</p><p>The truth is that having Thor touching him or even just being close to him soothes Loki's restlessness and aching, so the attention is more than welcome. Loki suspects it has something to do with Thor's fertility powers, but he can't be sure and Thor has no idea either.</p><p>Not that it matters, he supposes. The important thing is that this proximity brings comfort to both of them; Loki can see how calm and truly relaxed his brother looks when he's touching Loki's stomach; it's as if for these moments all the burdens on Thor's shoulders are being lifted and there's only Thor, he and their little one in the world. </p><p>Still, it's rather annoying when Thor ignores his orders to stay still because he can't keep his hands to himself for a single moment!</p><p>"For heaven's sake, Thor! Just stay still for a few seconds! Your hair will look terrible if you don't stop moving," he says and tugs a bit sharply at one strand of hair, which seems to go almost completely unnoticed by Thor.</p><p>"That's perfectly fine with me, brother. I do not mind," Thor mumbles, obviously totally undisturbed, and tilts his head to plant a kiss on Loki's stomach over his clothes, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his robe.</p><p>Loki rolls his eyes but lets him; he's finishing with the plaits, anyway.</p><p>"Loki!" Thor suddenly squeals, making Loki jump a little on the couch. "She kicked! She's moving again! Did you feel it, brother? She doesn't stop moving, does she! She's wonderful, Loki! She'll be a mighty warrior our little one, I can tell!" He exclaims proudly and Loki can't help grinning, too; Thor's excitement is contagious.</p><p>His brother looks so happy every time the babe kicks, every bit of the lingering sadness in his eye disappearing completely. During those few seconds it's like the five years of them being apart, of Thor suffering alone, never happened. These moments make Loki think that perhaps he's not incapable of good; he's giving Thor the best gift one could ask for, after all.</p><p>"This is the hundredth time you've felt her move, Thor," he says, intending to sound annoyed, but he can't hide his fondness.</p><p>Thor grins at him sheepishly and sits still as Loki has been asking him to do for ages now, finally letting Loki work.</p><p>Loki finishes only a few minutes later, the result rather disappointing - <em>thanks, Thor!</em> - but still looking pretty because of his brother's stupidly handsome face.</p><p>"There you are," Loki says at last when he's done with some details and Thor hums, getting up.</p><p>"Thank you, brother," Thor says and reaches to hold his face in his big hands, leaning in to press a soft kiss on Loki's lips. "You look really lovely today," he adds when they pull away and Loki huffs in disbelief.</p><p>He barely slept last night, because he couldn't find a comfortable position and Thor was snoring because he was tired and the babe kept kicking and being restless. Loki can already tell she's going to be as annoying as her father. And apart from the bags under his eyes, there's his damned hair that's a complete mess because apparently with the pregnancy it's easier for it to get greasy and Loki was too lazy this morning to do anything with it. So, yeah; lovely is definitely not the right word he'd use to describe himself right now.</p><p>"You're a terrible liar, brother."</p><p>"And you're absolutely breathtaking. The most beautiful! The prettiest!" Thor insists genuinely. Loki can't help welcoming the words, blushing despite himself, something that Thor doesn't miss if his knowing grin is anything to go by.  "I'll come back in a few hours so we can go to the healer, okay, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Oh, you need not worry about that. The Valkyrie actually offered to come with me," he says, watching - in amusement if he's honest - how Thor's eyes grow comically wide at the words.</p><p>"<em>She did??</em>" He asks, sounding half surprised half offended, and Loki can't help chuckling.</p><p>"Indeed, she did. She's become quite obsessed with the little one since she felt her kick. It's quite cute actually."</p><p>"I didn't know Val and the babe were so close," Thor mumbles, slightly pouting now. Loki rolls his eyes fondly. His brother can be rather ridiculous sometimes; it's truly endearing.</p><p>"I'm sure you're her favorite, dear," he reassures Thor, watching as his brother's face brightens up immediately. Not for long, though; Loki wants to tease him a little more.  "Or perhaps not, what do I know!"</p><p>"<em>Loki</em>," Thor whines and Loki chuckles, craning his neck up, asking for a kiss that Thor is more than happy to grant him.</p><p>"Fine fine. We can all go to the healer, together, okay? And I'm sure the little one will love you more if you bring some ice cream to her mother," he tells Thor sweetly, offering him an innocent grin and fluttering his eyelashes at him</p><p>"I shall bring you <em>all</em> the ice cream, my love! I swear to you," Thor promises firmly, as if talking about some extremely serious mission, and Loki's grin widens. He only hopes their freezer has enough room for all of it, because he's certain his brother will keep his promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is not a good day.</p><p>Loki has learned to notice the signs quite easily by now. Thor has been having fewer and fewer bad days as the weeks pass but unfortunately they still exist.</p><p>Loki woke up in the middle of the night to Thor climbing off their bed. He told his brother to stay - no reason to go outside and sit alone when Loki has woken up anyway! - but Thor shook his head, reassured him that he's fine and told him to go back to sleep, before heading outside of their bedroom.</p><p>Thor didn't come back until early this morning, the time he usually wakes up to start his day.</p><p>Now, Loki watches him getting dressed, and he chews worryingly on his bottom lip as he looks at the deep frown on Thor's face. Loki doesn't like it; his brother looks tired and sad and like he needs lots and lots of hugs and kisses- yes, the pregnancy is making him soft, sue him!</p><p>"Perhaps you can stay home with me today," Loki says a bit hesitantly and Thor starts a little, apparently not having realized that Loki is awake.</p><p>"I'm the King, Loki, I can't just take the day off."</p><p>"Why not? I'm sure they will survive without you for one day," Loki tries but he can tell it's pointless. Thor gives him an apologetic smile - that looks more like a grimace than anything else - before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Well, if Thor can't stay, Loki will go with him!</p><p>He hates leaving the bed so early in the morning but sacrifices must be made. He gets up and shivers when the cold of the room hits his bare skin, immediately reaching to grab some clothes to wear. He chooses one of his favorite tunics and puts it on- or at least he tries to, stilling completely when he hears a tearing sound as he pulls it over his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>He looks down at himself and glares at his swollen belly before pulling the tunic off very carefully. He guesses he must conjure something; the babe thankfully still allows him to do simple magic like this. Perhaps she knows that her mother has no clothes left that fit him.</p><p>After he has dressed in a loose tunic and comfortable leggings, he heads to the mirror, grimacing when he sees his hair; not even the little magic that he has left can save this monstrosity. He ties it up in a ponytail instead, having realized these last months that it's a great solution when his hair refuses to look at least decent.</p><p>He's finishing up his ponytail when Thor emerges from the bathroom, stopping at his tracks when he sees Loki up and getting ready; definitely not a usual sight, considering that Loki prefers getting out of bed much later in the morning.</p><p>"Do we have an appointment with the healers?" Thor asks, his eyebrows drawing together in a confused frown.</p><p>"No," Loki tells him and smiles at him, shuffling closer to his brother. "I'm coming with you," he announces and leans in to peck Thor's lips, before brushing past him and going to the bathroom.</p><p>"With me? Why?"</p><p>"Why not?" Loki shoots back, shrugging a shoulder.</p><p>Thor looks like he's about to object - and he does, but Loki ignores him - and fifteen minutes later they're exiting the cabin together. Loki loops an arm around Thor's and presses himself to his brother's side, finding it quite comforting to have him so close.</p><p>They walk quietly and Loki keeps stealing glances at his brother but never catches his gaze; no fond looks from Thor toward him, no arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close.</p><p>Loki doesn't like it and he can't stop his lips from curling into a pout.</p><p>"Are you alright, brother?" He asks after a while, even though he knows what his brother's answer will be.</p><p>"Of course. I'm just tired," Thor tells him, just like Loki was expecting.</p><p>"I missed you, last night. You didn't come back to bed," he says quietly, clinging a bit tighter to Thor's arm.</p><p>"I had to clear my head a little," Thor mutters and Loki really doesn't want to ask the question he's about to, but he needs to know.</p><p>"Did... did you-"</p><p>"No, I didn't drink," Thor interrupts him and then lets out a resigned sigh, ceasing his steps - and Loki's - and turning to look at him, his expression softer now. "It was nothing really. Just- just a bad day, I guess. I didn't mean to worry you, brother. I'm sorry," Thor tells him and kisses his temple, and Loki feels tears well in his eyes for no damn reason at all: <em>fucking hormones.</em></p><p>"I know you didn't mean to," Loki mumbles and melts into Thor's chest when his brother wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry for being so annoying. It's your daughter's fault."</p><p>Thor chuckles and Loki grins proudly, ignoring the few tears sliding down his cheeks. He has always loved making his big brother laugh and smile; it makes pride bloom in his chest.</p><p>They connect their lips into a soft, brief kiss before pulling away and resuming walking.</p><p>"So, where to first, my King?"</p><p> </p><p>Loki is <em>exhausted</em>. Times like this he really misses being a spoiled prince and having several servants doing everything for him.</p><p>It was as if his brother wanted to do everything today! They met with the Valkyrie first for a quick briefing before going to check the supplies and of course, his brother needed to know how the crops are doing since winter is nearing so he dragged Loki to the farmlands, showing proudly to Loki all the different kinds of vegetables they were growing, before taking him to the fish market.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day dealing with problems of less significance- problems that Loki is sure Odin wouldn't have even bothered to acknowledge, let alone helped with. But he guesses that's why Thor is a much greater King than Odin could ever hope to be.</p><p>They only took a couple of breaks because Loki was hungry, before going back to whatever it was that they were doing, returning home long after the sun had set.</p><p>Now they have settled in their bed, after taking a much needed shower and eating dinner, of course.</p><p>"I'm really glad you decided to come with me, today, brother," Thor tells him as he massages Loki's sore feet, making him groan when his thumb presses on the sole just <em>right</em>.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm never doing that again," Loki mutters and Thor laughs fondly, lifting his foot to place a kiss on his ankle. "I was thinking, however, perhaps...» he trails off a bit hesitantly and Thor hums, encouraging him to continue. "You know, I might have not been a great King back on Asgard, but people certainly seemed to love my plays..."</p><p>"Oh?" Thor says, obviously interested but still waiting patiently for Loki to speak.</p><p>"So, I was thinking, perhaps I could do that, again? Our people definitely look like they could use some art in their life, and I doubt you or the Valkyrie know anything about theatre," he says, sounding mostly nonchalant even though he's admittedly rather nervous about it; he thinks he can even feel his cheeks slightly heating up. He hopes his brother doesn't notice.</p><p>"Loki! Are you serious, brother?" Thor asks excitedly, his grin widening when Loki nods. "Of course, love. Whatever you want. <em>Anything!</em>"</p><p>"Be careful what you promise me, brother," Loki says teasingly, even though he feels really relieved that Thor seems to like his idea so much.</p><p>"I mean it, Loki. Whatever makes you happy, just name it and I'll give it to you."</p><p>"World domination," Loki says and Thor huffs out a laugh, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose.</p><p>"How about some ice cream, instead?" Thor suggests and Loki rolls his eyes half-heartedly, but nods.</p><p>"I suppose that would do for now- actually, that wasn't all. I also thought that perhaps it would be a good idea if it, uh, if it was a play for children, so they could participate, as well? It's just, there's hardly anything they could do around here and, sure, not of all them will be interested in this, but some might like the idea... right?" He asks, hating how uncertain he sounds, but he can't help it.</p><p>He's been thinking about it for a while now and he kept postponing asking Thor, afraid - probably, unreasonably so - of what his brother's reaction might be. He knows he's not the best example of role model for children but he'd like to think that he has changed; he certainly hopes so, considering he's about to become a parent.</p><p>The truth is that his reasons for wanting to do this are not entirely selfless. He wants to help, he <em>needs</em> to do something good . He's been feeling so useless lately; he doesn't really do anything, he can't use his magic to help, he can't do any heavy work because of the pregnancy, and sure he helps Thor with decision making but that's hardly anything. All he does is lazing around, eating ice cream and getting fat.</p><p>Besides, their people seem to have accepted Loki- <em>and</em> his relationship with his brother. Thor and he haven't made an official announcement about the pregnancy or anything, but New Asgard is not big and news travel fast. Everyone knows that Loki is pregnant and most people smile at him and come to talk to him when they see him, some of them even sending him homemade food, knowing that he needs to eat well.</p><p>So, yes Loki thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he got a bit more involved.</p><p>"Loki! Yes, of course! This is such a wonderful idea, sweetheart," Thor shakes him off his thoughts, his gaze incredibly soft as he looks at him. Thor looks <em>proud</em> of him and Loki can't help but bask in it; Thor is still his big brother after all and Loki doesn't think he'll ever stop craving Thor's approval.</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"Aye. It's perfect, brother. I'm sure the children will get really excited!"</p><p>Loki grins, his face hurting from smiling so much. "Thank you, Thor. Of course it'll have to wait for now, but I'll start working on it right away! I'll keep the play absolutely appropriate, I promise- I have actually already thought of something. Remember that tale mother used to tell us, with the prince that becomes friends with a dragon? You loved that one!"</p><p>"Of course I remember! It was my favorite," Thor says, his enthusiasm clear in his voice, even though his expression is a bit nostalgic now. Loki can't blame him; he really misses their mother, too.</p><p>"Perhaps I could tell you the story, now. It might even make the babe calm down for a bit and let me sleep," he suggests and Thor starts nodding his head in agreement before Loki has even finished speaking.</p><p>They shift on the bed and lie down next to each other under the thick blanket, with Thor using his chest as a pillow, his hand carefully placed on Loki's belly. Loki doesn't think he has ever felt more like home than he does right now.</p><p>He brings his hand on Thor's head, softly caressing his hair as he starts telling the story. "Once upon a time, there was a prince..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki examines himself in the mirror, frowning at the way the fabric of his tunic stretches around his belly. He brings his hands on his round stomach, caressing it, finding it a bit amusing how small his hands look comparing to his baby bump. It's kind of cute, if he were to be completely honest- that doesn't mean he'll stop moaning about it, of course.</p><p>He lets one hand travel higher on his body to his breasts and he gently cups one of the soft mounts. They have started swelling the last couple of weeks and even though Loki was expecting it, he still hasn't gotten used to it. It's strange, but not necessarily in a bad way.</p><p>Especially because he knows he'll be able to feed his babe in this way.</p><p>"Do you think they'll get much bigger?" He asks Thor, without taking his eyes off the mirror, still touching and examining himself. He frowns when he gets no answer - Thor is usually rather eager to talk about Loki's newly swollen tits - and he turns to look at his brother, who's sitting on the bed and clearly ignoring him.</p><p>Loki is about to whine and complain about it - how dares Thor not smother him with attention and love and praise all the time! - but the expression on Thor's face stops him.</p><p>His brother looks weary, in a way he hasn't in a while now, his eyebrows drawn together in a troubled frown and the lines of his face looking deeper, and he’s rubbing at his temples with his fingers, his expression turning almost pained as he does so.</p><p>"You're unwell," Loki says, speaking louder than before, and Thor seems to finally jump out of his thoughts, his head snapping towards Loki.</p><p>"No no, it's... I'm fine," Thor replies and makes an attempt to offer Loki a smile, but it looks anything but genuine.</p><p>Loki raises an unimpressed eyebrow and shuffles to the bed. "Is it your eye?" he asks as he slips into Thor's lap, settling on his thick thighs. Loki has been suspecting it for a while now, but it never seemed like the right time to bring it up.</p><p>"It's fine, my love, you don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"You've always been a terrible liar, Thor, and now it's no different. Let me see," he says and reaches to take the eyepatch off, but Thor pulls away.</p><p>"It tires me some times, but it doesn't hurt. It's merely an ache," Thor tells him reassuringly, as if that's any better. "I've been through worse. You don't have to do this."</p><p>"I <em>want</em> to. Damn it, Thor. I'm here for you, you can ask me for help, you know that, right?" Loki says frustrated, but he doesn’t push, lets Thor hold his hands with his own, stroking them softly.</p><p>"Yes, of course. But it's not a big deal... Besides I know the pregnancy already draws a lot of your energy and magic."</p><p>"I can handle it," Loki insists.</p><p>"Sweetheart... You have suffered enough, you don't have to-"</p><p>"It's not your job to decide what I can or can't do, brother," Loki says, sharper than he intends to; with the pregnancy leaving him almost constantly tired there are not many things he can help with and he doesn't understand why Thor's denying him the one thing he can actually do!</p><p>At least now Thor looks a bit sheepish.</p><p>"I know. I am sorry," Thor says and Loki shakes his head, knowing that he shouldn't have snapped like that, especially when Thor looks so genuinely apologetic. </p><p>"It's fine. I just... I want you to talk to me when you're not okay, Thor," he says and Thor nods bringing Loki's hands to his mouth to press a kiss on each one. "Now let me," Loki tells him and gives Thor a reassuring smile before carefully removing the eyepatch.</p><p>Thor turns his head slightly to the sight and averts his gaze, clearly avoiding Loki's. He still doesn't like Loki seeing him like this. <em>The fool.</em> Nothing could make him less handsome in Loki's eyes or could make Loki love him any less.</p><p>Loki places his hands carefully on Thor's temples and does his best to focus as he starts drawing the ache; he can hear Thor already sighing in relief.</p><p>Healing magic was one of the first things Loki learned when he started his seidr lessons. Their mother always talked about its importance and Loki, wanting to be like her and eager to impress her, spent weeks after weeks trying to perfect every healing spell he could find.</p><p>So, even now with the little magic he has left, this comes quite easily to him.</p><p>"Ta-da!" He says cheerfully when he's done and then cups Thor's face in his hands, leaning in to place a soft kiss beneath his missing eye.</p><p>"Thank you, love," Thor says, now his smile much more genuine than before, and reaches for his eyepatch, putting it back.</p><p>"Isn't it uncomfortable?" Loki asks and lets his fingertips gently brush over the black eyepatch.</p><p>Thor shrugs. "I've gotten used to it."</p><p>"Well, you don't have to wear it inside the cabin... At least, not when it's just me and you," Loki suggests, but Thor is already shaking his head 'no'.</p><p>"It's not something you should have to see."</p><p>"I want to see all of you, Thor. Always," Loki says firmly and leans in to peck Thor's lips, offering him his best reassuring smile.</p><p>His brother is much better at comforting him when Loki's not feeling well, but no one can say that Loki isn't trying his best!</p><p>Thor hesitates at first but he removes it only seconds later, places it on the bedside table.</p><p>Now Loki grins at him proudly, planting another kiss on Thor's lips.</p><p>"Good. And here's you reward for listening to me," he says in a serious tone and then grabs one of Thor's hands, guiding it to his left tit invitingly.</p><p>Thor laughs, his eye shining beautifully and crinkling at the edges, and he kneads it softly in his large hand. "It was definitely worth it," he says - only half joking - and Loki shrugs smugly. "I love you so much, sweetheart. So, so much," Thor tells him and Loki makes a pleased little sound, happy to be the center of attention again.</p><p>"I love you, too," Loki replies earnestly and eagerly melts into Thor's embrace when Thor wraps his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>It's not long after that they fall asleep, Thor spooning him from behind, one of his hands placed on Loki's belly, the other one finding its way to Loki's tit and cupping it gently, making Loki grin fondly.</p><p>If Loki's honest, he couldn't have asked for more at this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the eighth month of the pregnancy starts, Loki is certain he has been pregnant for <em>ages</em>. His belly is visibly huge now, because the babe obviously takes after his father, which means Loki gets tired just after a few minutes of walking. It's embarrassing.</p><p>He also hates clothes. Everything makes him look so big. Plus, the swelling of his breasts has been getting worse these past few weeks, which only adds to Loki's frustration.</p><p>He sighs in defeat and grabs a pair of pants that belongs to his brother, grimacing in distaste when he takes a better look at them; he should probably burn these.</p><p>He decides to forgo pants for now, reaching for one of Thor's hoodies. Midgardian clothes might not be as impressive and beautiful as the ones he was used to wearing back on Asgard, but Loki must admit that they're definitely more comfortable. He also loves that not only he can fit in Thor's clothes, but they're still quite big on him; it makes him feel small, despite having gotten so much rounder and heavier.</p><p>Loki puts the hoodie on and makes his way to the mirror, smiling when he sees how it falls over his belly and down his thighs; definitely much more comfortable than the tight leather clothes he's used to.</p><p>He hears the front door creak open and his smile widens immediately; he wasn't expecting his brother to come home so soon. It snowed yesterday - and it still hasn't stopped, to be exact - so Thor told him he wouldn't be gone for too long, but it's been only a couple of hours since Thor left. Loki guesses he must have finished with his kingly duties earlier today.</p><p>Loki is tying his hair in a bun when Thor enters the room, and they both smile when their eyes meet in the mirror.</p><p>"Brother. You're home early," Loki greets him, keeping his eyes in the mirror as he finishes doing his hair.</p><p>Thor hums, walking to him with slow, big steps until he's behind Loki, his chest and stomach pressing against Loki's back. "I missed you," he murmurs and leans to kiss Loki's cheek, the cold lips against his warm skin making Loki grimace a little.</p><p>Loki rolls his eyes at him but more than welcomes the arms Thor closes around him, engulfing him in a tight embrace. "Your beard is freezing," he complains half-heartedly and Thor grins at him, purposely rubbing his beard against Loki's neck, making him shiver and squirm in Thor's hold. "<em>Brother</em>," he whines in protest, gasping quietly when Thor bites at his neck playfully.</p><p>Loki wants to be annoyed but it's obvious that his brother is in a good mood today and he can't help feeling better as well, forgetting the soreness of his body for a few moments as he revels in the gorgeous sight that is his brother's smile.</p><p>Thor stops the torture at last and just takes a deep inhale, before letting out a pleased sigh. "You smell really nice, sweetheart," he murmurs and Loki shivers for a completely different reason now.</p><p>He can see Thor's gaze traveling over his body in the mirror, his large hands sliding down Loki's chest and belly, settling there. "How are you still so small, look at you! My beautiful <em>little</em> brother," Thor says, his voice slightly lower now, and Loki feels breathless, heat curling in his groin, a light blush painting his cheeks.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm huge," he grumbles but it's really more of a whine than anything else.</p><p>"You're beautiful, fucking <em>gorgeous</em>, brother. And still so little, so you can fit perfectly in my arms like you always have," Thor says and nibbles on his earlobe, before teasing it with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Loki can feel his cock swelling with arousal and when he pushes backwards, Thor's own erection nudges against his ass, making him let out a sharp exhale.</p><p>"Brother," Loki sighs and rocks back against Thor, eliciting a low groan from his brother.</p><p>Thor starts grinding against him, letting the hard length of his cock rub against Loki's ass through his pants. Loki lets his head fall back so it's resting against Thor's shoulder but he keeps his eyes in the mirror, liking watching them together like this.</p><p>Thor's hands slip under his hoodie and trace the swell of his belly before moving higher, cupping Loki's breasts. Thor lets out a grunt from deep in his throat and squeezes the small mounts, making Loki shudder, moaning softly as Thor teases his nipples with his thumbs. They're extremely sensitive now, almost always puffy, and Thor is always happy to take advantage of it- not that Loki would like him to stop, of course.</p><p>"You're perfect, brother. <em>Perfect</em>," Thor rasps as he keeps rutting against him, calloused hands still fondling Loki's breasts.</p><p>Loki reaches for his own cock - thankful that he can still do this, even with his huge belly - and takes himself in his hand, knowing that with Thor touching him and kissing him like this, he will not last much longer.</p><p>And indeed, barely a minute passes before Loki starts shooting his release, eagerly turning his head when Thor grips his jaw and guides him into a kiss. They keep kissing even as Thor reaches his orgasm, his growl swallowed by Loki's lips.</p><p>They're both panting when they're done and Loki thinks he might have collapsed, had Thor not been holding him right now. He lets Thor maneuver him as he wishes, raising his arms when Thor tugs his hoodie off, using it to wipe the seed off their bodies before carelessly tossing it on the floor.</p><p>Then he carefully lifts Loki up, one arm under his back and one under his knees, taking him to their bed. Loki sighs and relaxes in Thor's hold, quite liking being carried around like that.</p><p>Thor sets him on the mattress and takes off his own clothes, as well, before climbing into the bed, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies. It takes Loki several moments and a couple of pillows before he finds a comfortable position, but in the end he successfully manages to settle half on top of his brother.</p><p>"Mm that was nice. You should always come home this early," Loki murmurs and Thor laughs, running his hand lazily up and down Loki's side, making Loki melt completely into the touch.</p><p>"How's my little princess?" Thor asks, fingers brushing over Loki's belly, caressing him softly.</p><p>"I'm good, just a little sleepy," he answers and bites his bottom lip to stop his giggles, aware that Thor isn't asking about him, and he can't help grinning when Thor laughs.</p><p>"No, you're my <em>Queen</em>, brother," Thor says and Loki makes a little whiny sound in protest, but admittedly he rather likes the sound of it. He has actually liked it since they were mere children and Thor kept telling their mother that he'd become king and then marry Loki and make him his queen so they can have the throne together.</p><p>He smiles at the memory and nuzzles his cheek against Thor's chest, sighing. "The babe is fine. And huge and she never stops moving- she's <em>so</em> heavy, Thor," he moans and pouts, even though Thor can't see his face right now.</p><p>"Sweetheart," Thor coos, sounding almost apologetic, as if this is solely his fault. It doesn't help but Loki appreciates it nonetheless.</p><p>"Thor… I know I keep joking about the babe being so big because of you, but- but what if she's growing so much because it took after me?" He asks and continues when he senses Thor's confusion, probably his mind not going there and understandably so. "I might be a runt but I still have Jotunn blood in me."</p><p>"Oh," Thor says quietly, his hold slightly tightening around Loki, almost protectively. "I- I haven't thought about that. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Loki replies; perhaps he should have said something about this earlier. It's not like he wasn't thinking about it. "It's just... It's terrifying that we know absolutely nothing about Jotunn biology. We don't even know how long the pregnancy lasts. We can only guess and hope it's right. She might wanna stay in there for another year, for all we know."</p><p>"Perhaps we should try to ask our people, someone might be old enough to know something," his brother suggests but he probably knows that will be a dead end. Not even the remaining healers know anything.</p><p>"I highly doubt it. And any useful books Asgard might have had got destroyed with Ragnarok. I don't think there's anything we can do, other than just wait and see how it goes, of course-"</p><p>"Brother, that's it!" Thor interrupts him and carefully removes himself from under Loki, climbing off the bed and reaching for his clothes. Loki frowns at him, waiting for an explanation. "Asgard might be gone, but Vanaheim still has libraries! Lots of them!"</p><p>"Oh," Loki whispers, wondering if he understood correctly.</p><p>"I shall go to Vanaheim and bring you every helpful book I can find. You needn't worry, brother," Thor promises him and Loki feels warmth spreading in his chest, tears pricking to his eyes.</p><p>"You're truly going? Now?"</p><p>"Aye, my love," Thor tells him and ducks down to kiss him softly, smoothing his hair back, wiping a tear off Loki's cheek with his thumb. "It might take a while, but I'll do my best to return, tomorrow. Are you going to be alright on your own?"</p><p>"I'm not a child, Thor."</p><p>"Yes, but you're carrying one," Thor points out and continues talking before Loki has time to reply. "I'll tell Val to come check on you, anyway. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, <em>fine</em>. I don't mind her that much... She does make really good hot chocolate, after all," Loki agrees - already drooling as he imagines said chocolate - and Thor grins at him, looking slightly more relaxed that he's not leaving him alone.</p><p>"I love you. Be careful," Thor says - as if Loki is the one about to travel to another realm alone - before leaning closer again, this time to kiss his forehead.</p><p>"You, too. And come back to me as soon as you can."</p><p> </p><p>The Valkyrie comes by a few hours later. She's a better company than Loki had initially thought; especially when she gets all soft about the babe. It's adorable. Loki can't believe he actually found her intimidating at first.</p><p>Other than that, they don't talk much but the silence is comfortable, soothing in a way.</p><p>Loki ends up drinking three cups of hot chocolate - with marshmallows, of course - only barely resisting asking her for a fourth one; he kind of feels high on sugar by now.</p><p>He doesn't say anything when she sees her slip some rum in her own hot chocolate and she shrugs unapologetically when Loki raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"I don't drink in front of him, don't worry," she tells him before taking a sip of her alcohol laced chocolate.</p><p>Loki didn't need to hear that to know that she doesn't. He knows that she cares about Thor - <em>hel</em>, sometimes it's even like she cares about him too - but still, it's reassuring to have it confirmed.</p><p>He offers her a genuine smile and she replies with a small, lopsided one of her own. Loki can tell that she's been doing much better than when they were on Sakaar, or even in the spaceship. He's sure that returning home only for it to be taken away from her, <em>again</em>, wasn't easy. And unlike Thor and him, she didn't get a second - and a third and a fourth - chance to be happy, she didn't get her loved one back. </p><p>Times like this, Loki is reminded even more than usually how truly lucky they are.</p><p>"Has she stopped kicking?" The Valkyrie asks, sounding quite disappointed; strangely, she found it rather exciting.</p><p>"I think she's getting too big and it's harder for her to move in there now," Loki says apologetically and she nods, her lips curling slightly downwards. It makes Loki want to brighten up her mood. Huh. Perhaps that's how it feels when you have a friend.</p><p>"You know," he starts and her attention immediately returns to him. Loki can see a hopeful glint in her brown eyes, barely even there but still obvious to anyone who notices such things. "Thor keeps insisting that she'll be a warrior, just because she wouldn't stop kicking and moving during the first two trimesters. And he's <em>so</em> sure of it, he won't shut up about it," he mutters, his voice obviously laced with amusement, and she laughs, the sound fond and genuine.</p><p>"Of course he thinks so."</p><p>"I'm sure it's rather early for us to tell, but at least, if that's indeed what she would like to be, we certainly have someone to train her," he says and gives her a knowing look, biting his lower lip to hold back his smile as he watches her mouth part in surprise.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Not many are lucky enough to have a Valkyrie as their teacher. If that's something you would like, of course," he adds even though he already knows her answer.</p><p>"I suppose I could fit her somewhere in my schedule," she says nonchalantly but it's clear in her expression that she absolutely loves the idea.</p><p>Loki isn't about to let her get away so easily. "Oh no no, I would hate to put extra pressure on you, if you're already so busy-"</p><p>"Shut up, Loki," she mutters and glares at him half-heartedly, making him laugh.</p><p>He likes her. He's glad Thor wasn't completely alone when he was gone.</p><p>They engage in an easy conversation after that, the time passing faster and more pleasantly than Loki expected. Val - yes, Val; they might have even become friends - always has quite entertaining stories to tell him, thousands and thousands of years of adventures.</p><p>Unfortunately, she has to go eventually. Loki is tempted to ask her to stay but he decides against it; he's sure it would sound ridiculous. And, yes perhaps she doesn't seem to mind spending time with him but she's doing this as a favor to Thor and Loki doesn't want to be a burden- no more than he already has been, at least.</p><p>He's left alone after that, so he goes to bed, hoping that if he sleeps, time will pass faster and he'll wake up to Thor being already back. He takes his clothes off and wears one of Thor's hoodies, before climbing into the bed - on Thor's side -, relishing how his big brother's scent envelopes him.</p><p>It's strange, lying alone in their bed and knowing that Thor won't return tonight. Loki doesn't remember the last time he slept alone. Even when Thor has to go away to some Avengers meeting or other duties as such, he always makes sure to come back to him at night.</p><p>He wishes he could have gone with him, but he's quite sure traveling with Strombreaker while being eight months pregnant and unable to use seidr is not a wise idea- or even safe. He hopes that the trip is at least worth it and that Thor finds some information. Even though, Loki doesn't expect much, if he's honest.</p><p>Even if Thor does find books about the Jotnar, Loki has no idea how similar fully grown frost giants and runts are. When Thor said he could go searching to Vanaheim's libraries, Loki got rather excited about the possibility of learning more - <em>anything</em>, really - about his true heritage, and so he didn't think much about it. He didn't consider how unlikely it is that Thor will find something useful.</p><p>Perhaps he shouldn't have let Thor go. At least then Thor would still be here to hold him and cuddle him-</p><p>He shakes his head and makes a frustrated sound; <em>when did he become so needy!</em></p><p>He sighs and draws the collar of Thor's hoodie up over his nose, inhaling his brother's lingering scent. The babe is quite peaceful tonight; perhaps she understands that her mother already has enough problems and she doesn't want to make it harder for him. Loki can't help but smile at the thought, his hand gently stroking his belly.</p><p>He lets his eyes flutter closed and keeps breathing in Thor's scent, feeling himself slowly dozing off. He really hopes his brother comes home soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn't an ominous ending, I swear 😆 the chapter just had to end at some point. Thor will obviously be back in the next one!🎉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki ends up sleeping longer than he has in a while, perhaps unconsciously hoping that Thor will be back by the time he gets up. He does wake up a few times during the night and spends several minutes trying to get comfortable and pouting to himself, because Thor isn’t there to fix the pillows; Loki never manages to arrange them as well as Thor does. Luckily he falls back to sleep pretty quickly; being pregnant is rather exhausting, who knew!</p><p>When he wakes up again it’s because of heavy footsteps in the kitchen and he would jump up on the bed, were he not currently carrying a small, gigantic babe in his belly. So he settles on sitting up slowly, ignoring how the sudden light hurts his eyes when he opens them. He gets up - still rather gracefully, if he says so himself - and quickly makes his way to the kitchen, his face splitting into a grin when his gaze lands on his big brother.</p><p>"Thor!" He squeals - he would have probably been embarrassed about it if he actually cared right now - and runs to Thor, throwing himself to his brother.</p><p>Thor chuckles and catches him, hugging him back tightly, but still considerate of Loki's round belly- well, and his own.</p><p>"My love," Thor sighs and kisses the top of his head, before pulling away, looking at Loki from head to toe. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes yes, everything is fine. I'm good, the babe is good- so, how did it go? Did they help? Did you find anything- you didn't, did you? I knew there wouldn't be anything. This was absolutely pointle-"</p><p>"Loki, sweetheart, calm down," Thor tells him gently and Loki nods his head, taking a few breathes to relax himself. "The Vanir were surprised to see me but, luckily, they were willing to help. They even wanted to have a feast to welcome me, but I told them I was in a hurry and promised them to-"</p><p>"Oh, Thor, no, that's not very becoming of a King, brother. You should have accepted the invitation. What if they took offense! We must send them something to thank them for their hospitality and apologize-"</p><p>"Loki, my love. Let me talk," Thor says patiently and Loki nods sheepishly, snapping his mouth shut and letting him continue. "I promised them that we would go back after the babe is born. Everything is fine. And so I got to spend the whole night in the library, and look!" He says, motioning to the table where about a dozen books - that Loki hadn't even noticed, until now - are placed. "I don't know if they will prove to be actually useful but I believe you'll surely find something."</p><p>Loki gapes at the books and then at his brother, trying not to get his hopes up but unable to hide his enthusiasm. Thor has actually found something!</p><p>"Brother," he breathes out, now grinning, and Thor mirrors his grin, welcoming him in his arms when Loki buries himself in Thor's embrace.</p><p>He knows it's still quite possible that he won't find anything, but still this is good; at the very least it will keep him busy.</p><p> </p><p>And indeed it does.</p><p>The next few days Loki spends most of his time reading; the weather doesn't allow many outdoors activities anyway. Well, not that Loki is in condition for any of those, but that's not the point. Besides, Thor is busy building a crib for their little one and Loki isn't really interested in helping with that. Well, apart from giving Thor's instructions and taking all the important decisions concerning the shape and the color.</p><p>So, he simply curls under his blanket and drinks his hot tea or chocolate, a book open on his lap or belly. Sometimes - when Thor isn't busy with the crib or other responsibilities - Thor will sit with him, massaging Loki's sore feet and swollen ankles - Loki <em>hates</em> them, except for when Thor presses kisses on the ugly fat things; then they're cute -, welcoming any random information about the Jotnar Loki offers him, just like now.</p><p>"Huh," Loki murmurs to himself before turning his attention to his brother, eager to share what he has found out. "Did you know pregnant Jotnar nest? They tend to get territorial and let only a few people come into their home. They, also, want their mate's scent all around them, sometimes they even wear their clothes! Fascinating, hm?"</p><p>"I did know that, actually," Thor says, an amused grin forming on his lips, making Loki frown.</p><p>"Really? How did y- I do <em>not</em> nest, Thor," Loki protests when he realizes what his brother is implying, letting out an unimpressed huff when Thor raises his eyebrows at him, his gaze falling on Loki's hoodie, which, yes, happens to belong to Thor. "This means nothing. It is not my fault that the few clothes I own do not fit me anymore."</p><p>"Of course, my love," Thor agrees but he's grinning widely, his eye shining in amusement. Loki glares at him and pokes his belly with his toe, returning his gaze to the book on his lap.</p><p>"I just really like how you smell," he mumbles reluctantly and his brother chuckles, his smile turning softer now.</p><p>"It's a good thing, you know. It means that whatever you find in there might be true for you, too," Thor tells him and Loki reflexively opens his mouth to reply and disagree, before closing it again when he realizes his brother is actually right.</p><p>"Huh... You're not wrong," he admits and Thor grins at him widely, looking quite proud of himself. "It, also, mentions that pregnant Jotnar favor sweets over other foods, so that makes sense, too."</p><p>"Well, that has always been the case for you," Thor mumbles innocently and Loki glares at him; <em>since when is Thor always right?!</em></p><p>"Okay, that's it. I'm not telling you anything else," he says petulantly, before turning his attention to his book again.</p><p>"Loki, come on," Thor pleads, but Loki ignores him, keeping his gaze on the page he's supposedly reading.</p><p>Thor apparently decides to take action and shuffles closer to him on the couch until he can wrap his arms around him. Loki rolls his eyes dismissively but he can't help smiling as Thor draws him on his lap, hugging him protectively as Loki sits sideways on his thighs. </p><p>"Sweetheart," Thor murmurs and nudges gently Loki's head with this nose, making the stupid smile on Loki's face broaden. "What else does it say? Tell me."</p><p>"No," Loki replies, just to be a brat, but he still shivers involuntarily when Thor nuzzles his neck and takes a deep inhale, as if he's scenting him; it instantly makes Loki go lax in Thor's hold, eyes dropping close as he lets out a pleased, little sound. "Thor," he says, intending to sound sharp and annoyed but his voice comes out in a soft mumble.</p><p>His brother hums and places a kiss right behind his ear, his beard brushing over Loki's sensitive skin. "I like how you smell, too, you know. So sweet and lovely."</p><p>"Thor... Stop it," he says, but it's more of a content sigh than a demand, and Thor places a kiss on his cheek before bringing his hand to Loki's face, guiding him to turn his head so he can pull him into a kiss. Loki moans softly against his brother's lips, his mouth pliant as Thor slips his tongue inside, licking languidly into his mouth.</p><p>They pull away eventually and Thor strokes his hair gently, smoothing it back and cradling his head in such a loving way that almost makes Loki want to purr-</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"Thor, Thor! It also says that Jotnar purr when they feel happy and safe, especially the pregnant ones! Can you imagine?! This sounds adorable."</p><p>His brother grins immediately, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose. "That certainly makes sense."</p><p>"What, why?" Loki asks in confusion before he notices the way Thor's looking at him and he realizes what exactly his oaf of a brother means. "I do <em>not</em> purr, Thor! Sure, I- I do feel like... like it could happen sometimes, but I don't actually do it!"</p><p>"Brother," Thor says softly and Loki refuses to look at him, lips curling into a little pout.</p><p>"Do I really purr? I haven't realized."</p><p>"Mhm, you do," Thor tells him gently, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>"I don't know," he says and sighs, feeling a bit lost; he doesn't know why he's making it such a big deal. The whole purpose of this was for him to find things he has in common with other Jotnar, despite him being a runt. He bites his lower lip and looks at Thor now, his tone lighter when he speaks. "Is- is it cute?"</p><p>The question obviously takes Thor by surprise and he snorts out a laugh, immediately nodding his head. "It's the <em>cutest</em>! The loveliest sound I've ever heard. I swear to you, brother."</p><p>Loki's lips reflexively curl into a small smile, responding to Thor's praising words, just as his cheeks turn pink. "And when does it happen?"</p><p>"Well, it's always when we're only the two of us. Mostly in our bed. Sometimes it's simple when I hold you in my arms, others it's after I've fucked you. Lately it also happens after you've eaten, especially if it's something I brought you."</p><p>Loki feels like his face is on fire now; <em>even after eating?</em> This is even more embarrassing than he thought!</p><p>Thor kisses his flushed cheeks, one sweet kiss on each, smiling gently at him. "I love hearing it. Especially now that I know what it means. You- you've actually done it a few times before, in... in the spaceship."</p><p>"Oh... Really?"</p><p>"Mhm," Thor hums, still smiling at him affectionately. Loki is sure this is the first time his brother talks about <em>before</em> without his expression getting sad and he can't help but smile too, the embarrassment long forgotten.</p><p>"Well, that's a good thing, right? I mean, we're learning more," Loki says with a light shrug and Thor nods at him. "Do- do you not mind?" He asks then, continuing when Thor slightly frowns, confused. "That I'm so much like the Jotnar- that I <em>am</em> one." He thinks he knows the answer - Thor has never showed any indication that he loves him any less because of his true heritage - but still, they have never really talked about it.</p><p>Thor's expression turns into the one it always does when Loki worries too much about things he shouldn't and immediately, even the little tension Loki was feeling leaves him completely.</p><p>"You're still my brother. <em>My Loki.</em> It doesn't change anything," Thor tells him and Loki nods, letting his head rest on his brother's shoulder, his heart swelling with love for his brother. Only a few years ago, Loki would have doubted those words, would have called Thor a liar and refused to even consider the possibility of his brother telling the truth.</p><p>He feels quite proud of himself for having come such a long way since then.</p><p> </p><p>They spend the rest of the day like this - with a lot of breaks because they need to eat too, of course - and Loki actually finds more information that he was hoping. What he mostly realizes, though, is that the Jotnar aren't that different from the Asgardians but it's hard to see that when all they were taught was that Frost Giants are monsters and the only place they ever came in any kind of contact with them was on the battlefield.</p><p>At least, they both know better now.</p><p>Even though, if Loki were to be honest, he must admit that the most helpful information they got from the books is that the pregnancies last as longs as Asgardians and humans' ones. It was a big relief to know that the babe wouldn't keep growing for <em>months</em>. His belly is huge enough as it is!</p><p>Something that Thor never stops reminding him, his hands always finding their way to Loki's bump, as if he's unable to keep his hands away.</p><p>Just like now.</p><p>They went to bed a while ago, deciding to call it a day – Loki has already finished with all the books, anyway - but they're still not tired enough to actually go to sleep. So, they cuddled - they still are; Thor's arms wrapped around him, his hands stroking Loki's belly - and fucked, and they're about to do so again if Thor's hard cock nudging his ass is anything to go by.</p><p>"I can't get enough of you, my love," Thor tells him, nuzzling the back of his neck, and Loki hums, his body wonderfully lax in his brother's hold. He reaches behind and takes Thor's cock in his hand, smiling when it makes him gasp, before guiding it to his hole. He's still loose and wet from their last coupling so Thor slides easily inside him, both of them sighing in pleasure as he buries himself inside Loki to the hilt.</p><p>They rock softly together, just relishing the gentle touches and the intimacy of being connected in this way.</p><p>"We should stay just like this afterwards," Thor rasps in his ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over Loki's skin. "Sleep like this, while I'm still inside you."</p><p>Loki can't help but chuckle, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Okay."</p><p>"Really?" Thor asks, both surprised and excited, apparently not expecting this answer for some reason, as if Loki doesn't love having inside him all the time. Besides, the pregnancy seems to be making him really horny for his brother; even more than usual.</p><p>"Yes, Thor. Really," Loki tells him and can feel Thor grinning widely, which only makes Loki's own grin broaden even further. Sometimes Loki thinks it's truly ridiculous how easy it is for Thor to make him smile, to make him happy.</p><p>Has it always been like that?</p><p>He doesn't get to dwell long on this because one of Thor's hands travel over his body, teasing his nipples and making him gasp, before drifting lower so he can take Loki's cock in his fist, stroking him with slow, firm tugs, in sync with the rocking of Thor's hips.</p><p>It doesn't take them long to climax, low moans and grunts of pleasure leaving them as they spill their release. Loki melts in his brother's hold afterwards, smiling when he feels small kisses being placed all over his neck and shoulder. He hums happily and lets his eyes close, his breathing slowly evening out.</p><p>"Goodnight, darling," he says sleepily and Thor tightens his arms around him, closing Loki safely in his embrace.</p><p>"Goodnight, brother. I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been an hour since Loki woke up. He was supposed to simply get up and go to the bathroom - <em>thank you, pregnancy bladder</em> - but then he decided to go to the kitchen, as well, to drink some water and it all went downhill from there. Meaning that the chocolate bars in the fridge were staring at him pleadingly and Loki was unable to refuse them, so of course he ended up going back to bed with all the sweets they had.</p><p>Thor is still sleeping peacefully beside him as Loki munches on the last chocolate bar, trying his best to eat it slowly so it will last longer but it's to no avail. Soon there's only the wrapper left and Loki pouts, reluctantly throwing it away on the bedside table where the rest of the wrappers have been tossed.</p><p>He chews on his bottom lip and tells himself to go back to sleep, but his brain is focused on other things now; like sweets, for example. Any kind of sweets. The only sweet thing they have left in their kitchen is plain sugar and Loki isn't <em>that</em> desperate yet- or is he?</p><p>He sighs and glances sheepishly at his brother; he doesn't want to wake him up but, to be fair, this is mostly Thor's fault.</p><p>He nods to himself determinedly and leans closer to Thor, bringing his hand to his face, stroking his cheek.</p><p>"Brother," he says quietly, not surprised when Thor doesn't even stir in his sleep. He ducks down and presses a kiss on his brother's lips, smiling when Thor hums, welcoming it. "Thor, darling, wake up."</p><p>A mumble and then a grunt come from Thor as a reply, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"Thooooooor," he tries again, louder this time, and pats Thor's cheek, grinning when Thor turns his head annoyed, nuzzling his pillow. "Brother!"</p><p>"Mm... what is it, Loki?" Thor rasps grumpily and Loki leans down to kiss a cute chubby cheek, keeping his voice sweet when he speaks.</p><p>"Brother. I want chocolate," he says, making sure Thor can hear his pout in the words.</p><p>Thor sighs and slowly croaks his eye open, his eyelid still heavy with sleep. "We have plenty of ch-" he starts saying but stops when he spots all the wrappers on the bedside table. "Oh."</p><p>Loki looks at him sheepishly, his cheeks actually blushing a little with embarrassment; they did have plenty of chocolate. Not anymore, unfortunately. "It's an emergency, Thor."</p><p>"Perhaps if you're hungry, you should eat something else-"</p><p>Loki glares at him sharply for daring to suggest something like that and luckily Thor is quick to shut up.</p><p>"<em>Thor!</em> I want chocolate!"</p><p>"Nothing around here is open this late, Loki," Thor says tiredly, looking at him pleadingly; Loki almost takes pity on him. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>But right now chocolate comes first.</p><p>"This is <em>your</em> fault, Odinson. And now your daughter demands chocolate! So, you'd better do something about it!"</p><p>Thor yawns - he's like a soft, big bear; it's extremely adorable, but Loki manages to not smile now - and nods, slowly climbing off the bed, starting to get dressed.</p><p>"Okay, so, I want chocolate- a lot of chocolate, <em>all</em> kinds of chocolate. And perhaps some ice cream, <em>many</em> many flavors- oh, and those things you got me the other day. Gummy lions! Or was it gummy cats, bears, maybe? Whatever gummy animals it was, I don't care, I want them. Ah, and perhaps those that are covered with sugar and are sweet but also sour; I really liked those," Loki says, almost drooling just at the thought of eating all those goodies.</p><p>"I'll just bring all the sweets I'll find," Thor tells him and Loki grins, nodding his head immediately.</p><p>"Oh, okay okay! This sounds like a great plan, actually. Do that!"</p><p>Thor is fully dressed and ready to go now, heading to the door when Loki's voice stops him.</p><p>"Thor! <em>Kiss!</em>" He demands and Thor sighs but is smiling at him, always willing to indulge him no matter how annoying Loki is being.</p><p>He shuffles to the bed and leans down to kiss Loki, patiently waiting for Loki to nuzzle his cheek and neck.</p><p>"I love you," Loki says, melting at the sight of his big brother looking at him with such affection. He'll never get tired of seeing this look on Thor's face directed at him.</p><p>"I love you, too, sweetheart."</p><p>Loki grins and pushes him away again, impatient. "Now, go! And don't take too long!"</p><p> </p><p>Loki is asleep by the time Thor's back, which, in Thor's defense, is not very long. Loki hadn't even realized he dozed off. He remembers waiting excitedly for his brother to return with all the delicious sweets and then- nothing. Apparently, he was more tired that he thought.</p><p>He listens to Thor's heavy steps as Thor comes to their bedroom; Loki can tell the light is still on even though he hasn't opened his eyes yet and he squeezes them closed harder, hoping that Thor will turn the light off soon.</p><p>"Loki, sweetheart," Thor says softly, kneeling beside the bed, bringing his hand to Loki's head to caress his hair. "I brought the sweets you asked for."</p><p>Loki whines and reluctantly croaks half an eye open, immediately grimacing at the bright light. "I'm fine now. Just wanna sleep," he mumbles and closes his eyes again, Thor's caressing only making him even sleepier.</p><p>"Okay," Thor says and kisses his temple, heading back to the kitchen to leave the bag with the sweets, without even complaining just a little bit.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He really woke Thor up for absolutely no reason. He feels guilty and his eyes are quick to fill with tears and he whines, angry at himself, burying his face into Thor's pillow. He didn't mean to act like such a spoiled brat, and yet here he is! How the hell does Thor put up with him?</p><p>Thor comes back to bed once he has taken his clothes off and Loki is on him in an instant, clinging to his big brother, relaxing a little only when Thor wraps him arms around him.</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you go for no reason. I swear I didn't know this would happen!"</p><p>"Loki," Thor interrupts him and Loki can hear the fond amusement in his brother's voice so clearly that it immediately makes him calm down, even though he still can't stop pouting. "It's okay, love. Don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing will go wasted, anyway," Thor says, his tone playful, and Loki chuckles despite himself; that's indeed true. Even if Loki decides he doesn't want something, Thor is there to take care of it. He's always been less picky with food than Loki.</p><p>"How is it that you always know what to say, hm? When did you become so wise?" He asks Thor who laughs, craning his neck to kiss Loki's head.</p><p>"Fatherhood," Thor replies in a serious tone and it's Loki's turn to laugh now, his face splitting into a grin.</p><p>"The babe isn't even born yet, Thor!"</p><p>"We're almost there, though. Our little one will be here with us soon."</p><p>"Hm... She will, won't she? Fuck. We're really having a baby, Thor."</p><p>Thor chuckles, hugging him tighter. Loki would bet that if the lights were on he could see his brother's eye shine brightly with happiness right now.</p><p>"We are, my love. Very, very soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas!🎉 I hope you enjoy your holidays (and this last chapter 😁) ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are having a child, indeed.</p><p>The babe comes slightly sooner than they expected, which is a good thing because the healers had actually started to worry that Loki will not be able to accommodate her inside his belly if she keeps growing like that.</p><p>The birth takes hours - torturously long hours that seem to last ages - and even for Loki who has a rather high pain tolerance, it's definitely not easy. Thor is with him through it all, holding his hand and caressing his hair, murmuring to Loki encouragingly, lovingly, and welcoming all the curses coming from Loki's mouth towards him in return.</p><p>In the end, though, it's all worth it.</p><p>The moment Loki sees her, red and crying and only barely out of him, he knows he would do anything for her.</p><p>Their little one is truly the biggest babe <em>ever</em>! Not that Loki has seen many newborns but still, he is sure of it! She's the biggest, strongest and definitely the most beautiful babe.</p><p>She has wide green eyes - that might have Loki's color, but their brightness is all Thor - and a patch of fair blonde hair, a tiny little button nose and the most adorable round cheeks. Apart from the color of her eyes, Loki feels like he's looking at a small Thor- only more beautiful, because their daughter is truly the most beautiful, precious and cutest babe on all realms! He feels like his heart is so full of pure love and affection that it might explode; it's terrifying in a way, but Loki knows he wouldn't change a thing.</p><p>The healers take their little one to clean her and Loki lets Thor clean him as well, grimacing in disgust when Thor kisses his sweaty forehead.</p><p>"My strong, beautiful brother. You're amazing. I'm so proud of you," Thor murmurs as he leans in to peck his lips and Loki huffs dismissively - he definitely does not feel very beautiful right now - but if he's honest, he more than welcomes Thor's flattering words and sweet kisses.</p><p>"Thor, where is she? They're taking too long," he grumbles. He's exhausted; he doesn't know for how much longer he can keep his eyes open and he would very much like to hold her before falling asleep.</p><p>Thor doesn't get to answer because one of the healers returns with their little one, carefully handing the babe to Loki. Loki takes her in his arms, willing his trembling hands to calm down and ignoring the few happy - <em>the happiest!</em> - tears that roll down his cheeks.</p><p>"Loki, my love, she's <em>beautiful</em>. Look at her! She's perfect," Thor says, his voice full of emotion, and he sits beside Loki on the bed, wrapping an arm around him. Loki doesn't have to look at his brother to know that he's crying, too.</p><p>"I wish mother were here," Loki whispers - the only thing he'd change about this moment if he could - and Thor squeezes his arm, hugging him closer and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Loki sighs and rests his head on his brother's shoulder, finally relaxing. She seems to like it here - to like <em>him</em>, Loki notices, rather relieved if he’s honest - and she coos sleepily, adorably, drool dripping down her chin. She really is perfect!</p><p>"How shall we name her?" Thor asks, obviously not minding leaving the decision to Loki. Loki has actually thought about this. They had agreed that they would decide after she was born, but Loki already knew how he would like to name their babe.</p><p>"Tove," he says.</p><p><em>Piece of Thor</em>, it means.</p><p>He might be the one that gave birth to her but their little one is a part of him as much as she is of Thor. Loki finds it comforting in a way; no matter his own - wicked, selfish, monstrous – nature, their little one can still be good and perfect and selfless. And after seeing her, looking like a cute tiny Thor, he likes the name even more.</p><p>"Really?" Thor asks and Loki can't help wondering what his brother was expecting to sound so surprised; it's not like Loki would want to name her <em>Loki Jr.</em> or something, like some fools on Midgard do.</p><p>"I like it. It suits her, don't you think?"</p><p>Thor seems to think about it for a bit, before humming in agreement, nuzzling his cheek against Loki's hair. "Our little Tove. I love it, brother," he says at last and Loki smiles, leaning in to brush his lips over her forehead in the gentlest kiss.</p><p>A loud yawn escapes him then and he pouts, knowing that he should get some sleep, definitely not wanting to risk dozing off with Tove still in his arms.</p><p>"I think I'll take a little nap, brother," he says, failing to fight back the yawn that follows. "Wake me up if she's hungry, okay? Or if she's crying, or if she asks for me- well, I suppose this would be quite impossible, since she was only born less than an hour ago, but-"</p><p>"Loki-"</p><p>"Just wake me up if anything happens. <em>Anything</em>!"</p><p>"I don't think you'll miss much, brother," Thor tells him quietly and motions to the babe still in Loki's arms. Loki frowns at him and turns his gaze back to Tove-</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"She's sleeping!" Loki says excitedly, but keeps his voice a whisper.</p><p>"Mhm. She's beautiful, isn't she? Like an angel! You were like this when you were a babe, brother. Well, like this, but much smaller," Thor tells him and Loki chuckles fondly, even as he feels his eyelids getting heavy, slowly dropping close.</p><p>He lets Thor take Tove from his arms - hissing at him to be careful as he holds their babe with his big paws - drifting off to a much needed sleep before Thor even gets the chance to reply. He only hopes Tove doesn't start crying too soon; he was carrying her for almost nine months, he deserves some rest before the actual hard part starts, doesn't he?</p><p>**<br/>
**</p><p>Loki munches on another piece of chocolate and leans back onto his elbows as he watches Thor and Tove fight. She usually trains with Val but Thor insisted on joining them today, so Val is only giving instructions for now.</p><p>They have found a nice rhythm, dancing around each other, attacking and dodging, and Loki winces when their wooden swords crash together with so much force that they only barely don't snap in half. It's almost ridiculous how strong their baby girl is. Even though it was to be expected, considering who her parents are.</p><p>Val is yelling instructions at her - rather passionately; it's adorable - and Loki is quite impressed with how skillfully Tove follows them, her style brutal but somehow still elegant; a true Valkyrie!</p><p>Not long after, she manages to find a weak spot and attack her father, which isn't particularly hard when Thor is so distracted. He's either stealing glances at Loki or grinning proudly like a fool every time Tove does something right- which is most of the time. It's endearing really, and Loki can't help grinning, as well, his heart swelling with fondness both for his brother and his daughter.</p><p>Tove presses the tip of her wooden sword against Thor's throat and Thor drops his own on the ground, lifting his hands up in surrender.</p><p>"I yield, I yield! Show some mercy, oh mighty warrior!" He pleads, trying and failing to hold back his grin.</p><p>Tove giggles and pretends to be thinking about it before withdrawing her sword, managing to look way too smug for a child; her father's fault, Loki is certain.</p><p>"Very well, Tove! Amazing! You kicked his ass!" Val says enthusiastically, already grabbing the sword Thor threw, ready to take his place as Thor offers them a playful, graceless bow and heads towards him. Loki watches them for a while, can't help but wonder just how tall their little one will grow to be, considering that she already stands at the same height as Val and she's still in the beginning of her adolescent years. She might look like an Asgardian but she definitely has some Jotunn blood in her.</p><p>Loki turns his attention to his brother when he hears him approach, raising an eyebrow at him. "Another defeat, Odinson?"</p><p>Thor chuckles, coming to sit beside him on the grass. "It's not my fault, love. You're very distracting."</p><p>"Or..." Loki drawls, the corner of his lips twitching up in a slight smirk, "perhaps you're just getting old."</p><p>It makes Thor laugh, a smile spreading on his face. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Mhm. How does it feel, Thor, having such a young wife?" Loki asks him teasingly and Thor huffs, his grin widening.</p><p>"You're not <em>that</em> younger than me, brother."</p><p>"Oh please. It's not my hair that has started turning grey."</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Thor protests, now pouting.</p><p>Loki rolls his eyes; his brother's pout is just as endearing as it was centuries ago. It's ridiculous. Loki loves it. "Oh shut up. You know very well that I love it. Allfather Thor is a <em>good</em> look on you, brother."</p><p>The grin on Thor's face returns, his eyebrows rising suggestively. "Perhaps we should head home then, so you can show me just how much you love it," he murmurs and leans in to nuzzle Loki's neck, one hand finding its way to Loki's swollen belly; they had agreed that one child was enough, but eventually they both changed their minds, and Loki is sure it won't take long for Thor to put another baby in him after he gives birth to this one in a couple of months. Besides, Tove has requested a sister and a brother, <em>at least</em>, and Thor is unable to say no to her- not that Loki is any better.</p><p>"Not now, brother," he says, but tilts his head to let Thor kiss his neck, sighing as warm lips trail his throat. "Tove is sleeping over at a friend's house, tonight, so we'll be all alone..."</p><p>Thor lets out a low grunt and bites at the flesh of Loki's throat before pulling away, the blue of his eye darkening with lust. Loki chuckles at Thor's excitement even though he would be lying if he said that it didn't send heat curling in his groin with anticipation.</p><p>"Patience, you brute," he scolds Thor half-heartedly, leaning closer to peck his lips. "Now, go fight. I like seeing you all sweaty," he says and Thor laughs but nods his head.</p><p>"Your wish is my command, my Queen," he says and gets up - another ridiculous but adorable bow follows -, quickly going back and joining Tove and Val, who apparently have already decided to team up and attack him.</p><p>"Mama! Mama, look!" Tove yells excitedly as she restrains Thor with Val's help, giggling as Thor dramatically accepts his defeat.</p><p>"You're doing amazing, sweetie!" Loki yells back, his cheeks hurting from grinning too much.</p><p>Most of his life, Loki hadn't even dared imagining that he could have this; happiness, love, a family of his own. Especially not with his brother, the person he’s loved all his life.</p><p>But now here they are, happy and healthy and together, even the wounds that seemed like they would never close, now slowly healing completely.</p><p>Loki doesn't know what he did to deserve this, but he knows he'll make sure to savor every little moment he gets and he'd do anything to protect it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About the name Tove (I've said this on my other mpreg Loki fic, but I'm gonna mention it here, too): I was looking for Norse names for Thor and Loki's daughter and I found Tove and I liked it because according to Wikipedia <em>"it's a Scandinavian given name which derives from the Old Norse name Tófa, some believe the name to be a shortening of Thorfrithr, "beautiful Thor" or "peace of Thor"."</em></p><p>Now the thing is I thought it said <em>PIECE</em> of Thor, instead of peace, and I found it really cute and that's why I mentioned it in this chapter too. I only realized it says peace when I went to check it afterwards.... So yeah😆 let's just pretend it means piece 😂✌️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback makes my day🤗💖💖</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/LoooveMeSomePie?s=09">Twitter</a>😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>